


Partners (Kyoya Hibari)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You and Kyoya walked side by side down the darkened street. You had just finished the job you were given and were heading back to the base. You thought it would be a quiet walk back – you didn’t expect a group of thugs to appear. Kyoya had no interest in them, wanting to get back home and go to bed.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Partners (Kyoya Hibari)

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Friendship, Family ☁
  * **Word Count** : 356 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ☁



* * *

You and Kyoya walked side by side down the darkened street. You had just finished the job you were given and were heading back to the base. You thought it would be a quiet walk back – you didn’t expect a group of thugs to appear. Kyoya had no interest in them, wanting to get back home and go to bed.

“Well, well, well,” One of them licked his lips, grinning at you. “Why don’t you give us your girl and we’ll let you go, eh?”

Kyoya stared blankly at the male, remaining silent.

“Oi, did you hear me, you bastard!?”

Kyoya’s steel grey eyes narrowed, but he didn’t move nor utter a sound.

“Fine, we’ll just have to take her.” The man reached forward, gripping your arm tightly. Your eyes narrowed and you grabbed his arm. With one quick movement, you snapped his wrist. He screamed out in pain, falling back towards the other gang members.

“I can’t stand to be touched.” You growled out, eyes narrowed angrily. “Especially by dumbasses.”

“Bitch!”

They all came after you and you quickly moved into action, breaking noses, smashing heads into walls and onto the pavement, breaking arms and knocking them unconscious. You were about to stomp on one of them when Hibari grabbed you and hauled you away to the nearby park. It was deserted, dark and quiet due to the late time.

You sat down on the metal bench with a huff, breathing heavily and trying to get your anger under control. You hated pigs like those, they pissed you off more than anyone else. Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath and looked up at Hibari as he stood in front of you, arms crossed and eyes closed. “I’m sorry, Hibari.”

His eyes slid open and locked with your own. “We’re partners. It’s my job to put up with you and your anger problem. Just like it’s your job to put up with me – ”

“- and your _biting people to death_ problem.” You grinned.

He nodded, turning around and walking away.

A smile tugged at your lips as you stood up and followed him back home.

* * *


End file.
